


Tales from the Con: Disney Princesses

by ClassicLover123



Series: Tales From the Con [1]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Ariel - Freeform, Conventions, Disney, Disney Princess, Drabble, Dragon Con, Is she a real princess or a cosplayer?, Public Transportation sucks, TalesFromtheCon, The little mermaid - Freeform, dragoncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicLover123/pseuds/ClassicLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the Disney Princesses went to a convention instead of a ball?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, nor am I making any profit off this, though I do suggest you look up what DragonCon dragoncon.org. You don't HAVE to know about it, but by looking at photos of it, you'll be able to get a better picture of some iconic references I make in the story.

I know exactly how Cinderella lost her glass slipper. She tripped over her 6 hoop hoop-skirt in her rush to get home on time and slipped on the stairs of the Hilton, losing her shoe. She fell head over heels landing in an unseemly heap at the bottom of the steps, the humongous dress cushioning her fall. Disoriented, she got up, and looking at the time, realized that MARTA would leave her if she didn’t make a run for it, sans shoe. She grabbed her other slipper and cursed the fads and fashions of the era, before shimmying out of her hoopskirt and hoisting it over her shoulder. She ran barefoot, palms scraped, elbows bleeding, just in time to catch the last train and get home before Uber dropped off her stepmother and stepsisters after the Heroes and Villains ball.


	2. The Little Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel's DragonCon isn't going fantastically, until she meets a certain someone...

Ariel was fed up. She’d had it with the men groping her, the pictures of her rear end in the ‘mermaid’ skirt from those who’d apparently never heard that Cosplay was not Consent. Her bright red hair was tangled because she couldn’t find her dinglehopper, and her feet ached as though she was walking on knives. Eric had run off with a Vanessa cosplayer halfway through the day, and it seemed for a moment that Dragon Con was going to be absolutely miserable this year.

She wobbled her way over to a chair, certain her tail would rip if she attempted sitting down on the floor in it, and just placed her head in her hands, and burst into tears. Suddenly, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder, and looked up. A man in a bowler hat was standing there, his hand behind his back. “Excuse me, Miss Ariel?” he said, “I think these are for you”, and handed her a bouquet of plastic dinglehoppers. Smiling through her tears, she took them from him gratefully, and rose to thank him. She may be a fish, but no one can say she doesn’t have the manners of a princess. Besides- who needs Prince Eric? Steampunk was cooler than royalty any day of the week.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Prince Phillips stands by while Aurora and Maleficent have a cat fight in the registration line

Bystanders looked on as Maleficent and Aurora shouted it out in the registration line. Apparently, Aurora had called Maleficent a witch, and it seemed that the dark fairy was not pleased about that. It soon escalated from a passive-aggressive flinging of half-baked insults to a full-fledged cat fight.

“How would you feel if you’d been left out of the biggest party of the season?” Maleficent shouted towards Aurora, her skin bright green with rage.

“Dude! I missed sixteen years’ worth of parties because of you!” the princess replied, rolling up the sleeves of her gown. The crowd hissed at that burn, obviously taking Aurora’s side at the moment.

“What, you think you can take me on?” Maleficent taunted, “I have a magic staff, I can turn into a dragon. What can you do? Take a really long nap?”.

Prince Phillip jumped in between the two ladies before Aurora could chuck her tiara straight towards the dark fairy’s face.

“Ladies, we agreed. No fighting, no drama, just a fun Con. You both promised,” he said.

His voice while calm, held just a hint of a threat to it. Sometimes, going to Cons with his girlfriend and her best friend made him feel less like a prince and more like a wrangler.

Of course, both Aurora and Maleficent immediately shot contemptuous glances at him, then sniffed and turned their backs on the prince, walking off together to pick up their badges. Phillip sighed and took off his cap, rubbing his head. It was going to be a long five days.


End file.
